The Juggernaut and the Crystal Maiden
by HS777
Summary: Yurnero and Rylai, heroes on an adventure to improve their skills, happened to cross each other's paths. What should have been a solitary training became a teamwork, making them a strong fighting duo.
1. Gift or Curse?

_CRYSTAL MAIDEN ARC_

**CURSE OR GIFT?**

Young child of ten and two, Rylai looked straight ahead without truly looking at her surroundings as the strong winds bring flakes of snow from different directions. Her heart is troubled and it is visible in her face. Her problem begins as she reflects about her childhood days back home…

* * *

Home in a temperate realm and living a simple farming life with normal parents, Rylai is raised with her older sister, Lina. The sisters have different personalities: Rylai is obedient, guileless and naïve; while Lina is rebellious, clever and conniving. Three years older than Rylai, Lina always bullied her: while Rylai tries to befriend and play with fellow children, Lina would do pranks at her, resulting to humiliation and ending up alone; when alone to play or read by herself, Lina would disrupt her; Lina would also steal or destroy Rylai's personal items; worst of all, Lina kept on framing and blaming her to a fault she did not commit.

Rylai would go to her parents and tell them what Lina has done. Sometimes she will defend herself from Lina's accusations or fight her. And when their parents grounded them, Rylai would obey and went to her room while Lina runs away. This kept on going on, much to their parents' exasperation.

Then something happened that will change the siblings' life. On one fateful day in the living room, the siblings are having another fight. As the confrontation lengthens, they were unaware that their surroundings begin to change: licks of fire stated to appear from Lina's body while the floor where Rylai stood begins to freeze. As the siblings' bitter fight grows, so are the fire and ice. Then the two elements collide and a small explosion occurred, throwing the siblings away from each other. The elements also happened to destroy the living room. After the explosion, the parents arrived and asked the sisters of what happened. Neither of the sisters could answer.

From then on, the family and every citizen are aware of what happened and learned about the siblings' affinity element: Lina is fire and Rylai is ice. The siblings are learning how to control their powers. The clever and conniving Lina is able to master hers and is never afraid to flaunt and do some damage with her magic. She is a rebel at heart and a terror to the parents' and locals' consternation.

Rylai, on the other hand, is a huge problem. She has no idea how to control the ice that would suddenly appear around her. The parents tried to help but end up in failure and never bothered her again, leaving her alone to deal with her problem. Due to her inability to control her element, many bodies of water and crops are frozen, thus affecting the locals' livelihood, especially their lives. The local adults never failed to show their contempt; her age group is afraid to approach her. Their actions saddened Rylai and for the first time, she realized that her cursed ability deepens her loneliness. Oh, how she feared this curse! Worst of all is Lina, who kept taunting and bullying poor Rylai, thus starting another sibling fight. This time, they are using their magic.

The homesteads they lived would either be burned or cave in, and they have to build or transfer to another one. The locals' gossip is more focused on the siblings' rivalries and the damages they did.

Tired of the sisters' fighting, the parents figured out that life would be back to normal if the sisters are separated. They banished the two away from their home: Lina to the south and live with an aunt, while Rylai is sent to a village to the north.

* * *

Back to the present, Rylai has reached her destination, a place called Icewrack. Only problem is there is no village. In fact, there are no living beings to be seen, only an endless field of snow and ice.

Disheartened, Rylai could only wonder where she will go from here. How does one survive in this desolate and depressing realm? She has no idea. Helpless and alone, Rylai could do now is bow her head and try not to cry...

"Greetings, Child." said a voice above her head.

A surprised Rylai suddenly looked up to see the one who spoke. Blurred by unshed tears, Rylai has to blink many times to finally clear her vision. When that is done, she saw a stooped, wizened old man wearing regal robes that looked as old as he was. He is also holding a staff with a crystal at the top, and his face is split with a friendly and fatherly smile.

When Rylai continued to ogle, the old man continued to talk. "You must be wondering why someone like me is out here in the biting cold. I tell you, the cold is nothing to me." Rylai's eyes widened at what he said. "And as what I suspect, you too could withstand the cold. In fact, your element is ice."

Surprised that the man could tell she has the power of ice, Rylai asked. "H-how did you know?"

"I know because I felt it from my home." answered the old man. "You see, Child, I am an Ice Wizard. When I felt such powerful magic in this realm, I went out to investigate. Haha, thoughts about a rival, such as the Ancient Apparition or the Lich, who wished to face me came to mind first. To my surprise, I saw you as the source of the powerful magic. Hmm… As what I see, I believe you are banished here for not learning to control it?" Rylai nodded her head sadly. The old man nodded wisely "Ah. Then I am glad I found you first before the wolves did. Such powerful magic must not be lost. Therefore, I decided to make you my apprentice. Under my tutelage, you will learn how to control and strengthen your magic. Continuous study will help you gain knowledge and understanding of your affinity element. Through hard work and discipline, you will master your skills and become a powerful ice practitioner. And you will learn to appreciate this wonderful gift."


	2. Frozen Arts Mastery

**FROZEN ARTS MASTERY**

True to his word, the Ice Wizard took Rylai as his apprentice. He brought her to his home; a hermitage at the crown of the Blueheart Glacier. It is here that his magic is enhanced and the crystal at the tip of his staff is part of the Blueheart Glacier itself. After determining that Rylai's ice abilities are associated with freezing and slowing things that give life such as water and plants, he began Rylai's training. It is just like his, making it easy for him to train the guileless Rylai.

First, the Ice Wizard explained that those who are magi are usually range attackers for their magic is powerful but their defense is weak. He told her never to let fear rule her for it will only worsen her inability to control the ice. To let her get used to her element, he allowed her to do anything she wanted to do, be free. And while she does it, she must do some target practice. No fear to freeze anything by accident or disrupting lives. Encouraged, Rylai did as he suggested. After many weeks of freely using her magic, she feels very happy for the first time.

After giving her time to get comfortable with her element, the Ice Wizard proceeds to the next step of Rylai's training. He asked Rylai to freeze the dummy he set up using her magic from a distance. The doubtful Rylai complied and did her best to hit the dummy. She did a pushing motion with her hands and produced an icy blast. She did froze the target but also the things that surround it. The Ice Wizard then determined that Rylai needs something to channel all that uncontrollable magic of hers. After setting up another dummy and area, he instructed her to freeze the target again, this time using the ice staff. Rylai did as she was instructed. To her surprise, she actually did hit the target only and it made her happy. The Ice Wizard is also proud of her accomplishment. Also, he noticed that not only using the ice staff to channel Rylai's magic, it enhances it making her more powerful.

The training continued for many months, then years, and Rylai's magic is getting stronger as she continues to practice with the ice staff. Yet she still needs to learn how to control the ice that would suddenly appear around her. Her worry and fear about it causes the ice to appear frequently, disrupting her focus on training. One day as the Ice Wizard watched Rylai's training, he notices that some of Rylai's magic is trapped inside the crystal of the staff. A thought occurred and the Ice Wizard took a piece of ice crystal from the Blueheart Glacier. He explained that a magus' magic is powerful due to their intelligence. Since intelligence is linked to the mind, the crystal might help control the appearing ice. Baffled but never complaining, Rylai allowed him to implant the crystal on her forehead. After many days, the Ice Wizard's idea worked for the ice that would suddenly appear around Rylai vanished.

Rylai's problem about the appearing ice is no more and now she can focus on her training. and she is given a title: Crystal Maiden.

* * *

Rylai the Crystal Maiden could not help but feel lonely, despite the Ice Wizard's presence. To distract herself, she would train or spend all her break hours reading the books that the Ice Wizard has collected, cook meals, and make snowmen and snow angels. Sometimes she would ask questions or listen to the Ice Wizard's lessons. But the feeling of loneliness would suddenly surface. The explanation that most magi are usually solitary due to their fixation of becoming powerful practitioners of magic did not help to cheer her up.

One day, an unexpected traveler came to Icewrack. Training under the watchful eye of the Ice Wizard, Rylai is practicing to freeze a waterfall when sounds of rumbling and crashing trees were heard. And it is coming closer! The training stopped just as on the other side of the river, the trees were flattened by a big, rolling snowball. When it reached the edge of the river, the snow ball crumbled and reveals a humanoid walrus.

"Ally-oop! Oh, pardon me. I was just doing some training. That's all. Not to worry." said the walrus, while Rylai commented "Oh! So cool!"

"As long as you have no intention of hurting us, that is all that matters to me." said the Ice Wizard. "Who are you, stranger? What brings you here to the farthest north?"

"I am Ymir." replied the walrus. "They call me the Terror of the Barrier. They call me the Snowball of Cobalt. But you may call me Tusk. As I said, I am doing some training before going to a war."

As the Ice Wizard determined that Ymir the Tusk is friendly and a practitioner of ice magic, he introduces himself and Rylai and told him what they were doing. He asked Ymir if he could help Rylai in her training by battling her. Rylai, oh so excited, told Ymir not to go easy on her. Ymir only replied he will try.

* * *

"Well, you did tell me not to go easy on you." said Tusk after the mock battle. The battle ended when Tusk sucker punched Rylai in the face and knocking her out cold.

"Sorry to do that to you, darling. You know I do not mean it, right?" apologized Tusk.

"Heh heh. That's all right! After all, it's part of training… Ooh! This will truly bruise!" said Rylai as she held the ice pack to her cheek.

"I believe that the training must delay for, hmm, perhaps two days? Yes, two days will be enough. For now, you must recover." said the Ice Wizard.

To kill some time, Ymir told the Ice Wizrd and Rylai about his adventures and a rapt Rylai held on to his words.

"Ohh. It's been a long time since I've been in a populated place." said Rylai, her yearning is distinct in her voice. "But I still have a long way to master the frozen arts."

"He he! The way you fight, I say you are about to fully master your skills." said Ymir. "When you do, try visit some places. We might also meet again."

Rylai giggled. "I like that." Then she brightens. "Hey! Since we're doing nothing, how about a snowball fight?"

* * *

For a week, Tusk helped in Rylai's training regimen before he left to go south. From then on, Rylai's training continued on under the watchful eye of her teacher. Years passed, Rylai's skills are getting better and stronger. Before, she practices on freezing unmovable targets. Now she practices on the wolves of Icewrack. Their speed is nothing when she slows them down with her Crystal Nova, nor could a stray wolf escape her Frostbite. And she could reuse her skills again and again after a cooldown for she has a unique ability that allows quick regeneration of mana which she calls Arcane Aura. Lastly, her ultimate skill is Freezing Field that allows her to call upon icicles to strike and freeze the ground.

She still needs to train to improve herself; at least the training for almost six years has given her confidence and mastery to control her element. In the Ice Wizard's opinion, Rylai could continue her training by herself now. The Ice Wizard also knew her yearning to meet other people after she became friends with Tusk, therefore he declared that Rylai is ready for solitary practice and may take his place. After giving her the ice staff, he descended into the glacier to hibernate for a thousand years. Her mastery of the Frozen Arts has only deepened since that time, and now her skills are unmatched. She is the Crystal Maiden.

* * *

_Inspired from the movie 'Frozen'. Admit it, it's a good movie. Coming soon, Juggernaut arc._


	3. Isle of Masks

_JUGGERNAUT ARC_

ISLE OF MASKS

The Isle of Masks. Only little is known about this isolated, human-inhabitant island that is located away from the other lands. By the stories of earlier voyagers, it still uses the feudal system and the warriors favor the sword-type weapon compared to magic and any kind of weapon. The island has also closed their doors from the outside world, thus cutting any communication from other lands. They say the inhabitants fear that the outsiders' influence might destroy their way of life, for the land still cling to their old and traditional ways. Another is that the people never liked magi and their style of magic somehow threatens them. Either way, it made the fertile island rich in agriculture and economy but underdeveloped.

It is tradition for every inhabitant, whether young or old, to wear a mask, thus the name of their island. Some say that the mask is a symbol of identification their heritage or hide their faces. Some say it is just a fashion. The real reason behind these masks remains a mystery and will never be known.

There is speculation that wearing a mask is linked to another tradition of the island. This tradition is called Juggernaut for it involves ritual and swordplay. Concerning the mask, it serves to protect the warrior's face from being cut or helps to focus on fighting. It also serves to distinguish high-ranking or famous warriors from the others. The best reason behind the mask is to intimidate and hide one's expression, never revealing to the opponent if the face shows fear, anger, or any emotion. To show one's emotion is a sign of weakness and can be exploited by others. No one knew the face hidden behind the mask of each warrior, dubbing them 'Faceless Ones'. The mysterious and respected warriors must have influenced the locals thus wearing a mask is a trend until it became a tradition.

The warriors (or swordsmen) value honor. To them, honor is a symbol of dignity, strength and courage. To lose is a dishonor. But win or lose, the warriors must respect each other. To be unmasked is the greatest dishonor of all for no warrior wants their face to be seen by others. To gain it back, the dishonored warrior must wear his mask, fight, and win.

But as time passed, the feudal lords and warriors changed. One will have unlimited power if he has lots of gold, men, and land, therefore the feudal lords increased the taxes, punished those who displeased them, and wage war against their neighbor. The warriors are now glory-seekers and would play dirty just to win against their opponent. They would also practice their skills on those who are weak or non-warriors. Some are also blinded by power that they compete with other feudal lords. They made the Juggernaut ways an insult.

A hundred years has passed, the economy is dropping and many lives disrupted. Chaos reigned. This continued on until the present time.

The ancient Isle of Masks has been corrupted, not by outsiders, but by the greed of her children. Very few people still hold on to the honorable beliefs though. And one of them is a swordsman named Yurnero.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE/S: Since this is a very short chapter, might as well put some, well, 'notes'._

_I'm a noob writer. Still trying to improve my grammar, use of proper words, and whatever fault you might find in my story._

_Can't find any image of Juggernaut x Crystal Maiden that suits my taste, so I made some drawings and chose the best for the cover of this story. Noob artist, by the way. Posted my other drawings on  
_

_Anyway, enjoy reading, Readers!_


	4. Last of His Kind

LAST OF HIS KIND

It has been three months: three months of fighting on a pointless war; three months of fighting against an enemy army that is three times many and played dirty tricks; three months of struggle to survive the unfair slaughter.

Yes, the young Yurnero fought in that war and lost. He even lost his brethren, the Juggernaut; his mentor and fellow warriors. They named their brethren 'Juggernaut' to remember the honorable ways of ritual and swordplay of this ancient practice. The brethren fought many raiders, bandits, and plunderers and won. They answer to no one except their sense of honor. Yet they never won against a corrupt feudal lord's wish: obey his command to conquer a fort of a neighbor lord or some villagers or loved ones will be executed. Yurnero, a hardened orphan and the brethren is his family, went along with the thought of fighting for the Juggernaut's honor. But in the battlefield, no honor can be found except in his brethren. Only he and the war dog, the courier Tengu, lived.

As the weary Yurnero travels back to his hometown, he recalled the final moments with his brethren.

* * *

It was night time, the brethren went into hiding. No enemy will dare to search the woods at night. Knowing they are losing, the mentor urged Yurnero to leave when daylight approaches.

"What coward runs? No! I will stand with you and fight!" replied a mad Yurnero as the brethren gathered around the camp fire. All are sitting and only he stood up. "My honor demands it!"

"There is no honor in defeat. But to retreat is not dishonorable." said the tired but calm mentor. "When you believe the odds are against you, retreat is the best option. To run is part of a tactical move. Remember this: There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. The best strategy is to distract the enemy while you escape."

"Why send me away and not a veteran? I am but a pup compared to all of you."

"Because you will continue our tradition and pass it to the younger generation." replied the mentor. He stroked his pet dog's fur while he added. "And take Tengu with you."

The war dog Tengu looked at his master and whined. The master softly chuckled and looked at his dog. "Tengu, we have been together and endured many battles, you and I. But tonight, our bond between us must be severed." He looked at Yurnero. "Yurnero here will be your new master. Serve him well as you have served me." He patted the dog's rump, urging him to go to his new master. The dog slowly walked over Yurnero and sat beside his feet. Yurnero never said anything but looked at the dog. The dog Tengu looked back at Yurnero, too. A pause before the mentor continued to speak. "Do you understand what I am telling you, Yurnero?"

Yurnero does understand and it pains him. He looked at his fellow warriors, warriors who are older than him. They, too, looked at him. Their expressions could not be seen due to their masks but it feels like they were hoping for Yurnero to consider the mentor's wise words. After a long silence, Yurnero faced his mentor. "If you knew all this, this fruitless battle against dishonorable men, why continue to fight?" asked a perplexed Yurnero.

"For our future. For the sake of this land. And for honor."

When daylight appeared on the sky, the enemy has waited for them.

"Remember what we have discussed, young Yurnero. Go and uphold the Juggernaut." said his mentor before he commanded the brethren to protect Yurnero as he escaped.

* * *

For a week, Yurnero traveled on foot, the war Tengu not far behind. Finally, he could see the village and he hurried his footsteps. As he reached the outskirts of the village, he stopped dead on his tracks, stunned by what he sees: caged men, women and children placed outside the village and being whipped by the palace guards, thrown water and rocks. They may wear masks but the pain is recognizable when their cries rent the air.

Yurnero recognized them; they are those whom the brethren fought for to protect. The news of the brethren deaths must have reached the liege lord and displeased him. Now that disreputable liege lord transformed his anger towards the helpless ones.

Furious and weariness forgotten, Yurnero summoned a healing ward before charging at the guards who are dealing the heavy punishment.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yurnero performed of the Juggernaut's moves, Blade Fury. Seeing the attacking warrior, some of the guards fled. Only one got caught from the whirling blade and died instantly. One of the guards blew a horn, no doubt to summon reinforcements.

"Dishonorable curs!" Yurnero yelled as he performed another Juggernaut move, Omnislash. He was able to do three strikes, two are gravely wounded and one died. After that, Yurnero fought the oncoming guards normally before he can use his special moves again. Yurnero is outnumbered but the non-experienced guards are no match for the Juggernaut rookie.

For a couple of minutes, Yurnero fought bravely until he could feel the fatigue from the long walk and battle. Using last of his mana to summon a healing ward, Yurnero continued to fight until a net has fallen on him. The guards quickly jumped and immobilized him. Yurnero has finally been stopped.

* * *

"You have no honor!" said a kneeling and chained Yurnero when he was brought in front of the feudal lord, who is sitting on his high throne, to face his 'crime', never failed to show his anger and disgust in his voice. "You send your armed men against defenseless people? And you tell me to slay them with my sword in exchange for my life? Such a contemptible act!"

"They deserved it!" shouted the feudal lord. "Your brethren failed to uphold their bargain—"

"By punishing innocents? Treating them like criminals? Making me your executioner?" interrupted Yurnero. "If someone is to be executed, it should be you!"

By that statement, the feudal lord became livid as Yurnero thought, judging by the red discoloration that suddenly appeared on the feudal lord's neck and the way he clenched the throne's arms.

"I have had enough of your insolence!" said the livid feudal lord as he stood up. "Because of your continued defiance, I have decided: your punishment will be death!" Gasps are heard.

Yurnero never said a word for a while. A couple of seconds later, he said with pride "Then so be it. I would die with honor than obey you."

The feudal lord is furious again but he calmed himself. One could not think properly if you let anger control you. A calmed feudal lord then looked at the defiant pose of Yurnero. What arrogance! Even death did not make this swordsman beg for mercy. How do you break this Juggernaut's spirit? An idea came to mind. He straightened his head and turned to his guards." Guards! Hold him down."

After Yurnero is held by the guards, the feudal lord approached. He stood in front of the kneeling Yurnero. Both of them looked at each other.

"I am ready." said Yurnero.

The feudal lord laughed. "Do you think I will kill you now? By my hand? No. I have thought of a better idea." then he quickly held Yurnero's mask by the horns and struggled to pull it off his head. The mask is successfully removed.

"NO!" Yurnero quickly looked away from the feudal lord, trying to hide his face to be seen by others. It is a futile attempt, Yurnero and everyone present knows it.

The feudal lord then called for a knife. Playing with the knife in hand after exchanging it with the mask, the feudal lord continued his taunting talk. "Death is such a menial punishment for the likes of you. Banishment however, is a better choice... I have heard about your brethren, the Juggernaut. How you continue to preserve the honor and your rituals. I have heard about the old stories as well. Warriors like you were called 'Faceless Ones' and I thought, 'When he leaves this place, there should be a good reason for him not to show his face.'" Yurnero tensed, which made the feudal lord add with glee "I do believe you know what I will do." with menace, he added "I will hear your screams and make you beg for mercy!"

Yurnero slowly turned his head to face the feudal lord, defiance and bravery etched in his unmasked face. "Do your worse." he said "But I will not give you the satisfaction of hearing me cry."

The continued defiance enraged the feudal lord and made him do a vertical slash on Yurnero's face, from the forehead to the cheek. The wound is not so deep but it is bleeding. True to his words, Yurnero gnashed his teeth to fight the pain and prevent from crying out, his eyes continued showed his defiance.

The feudal lord controlled himself before continued his work, slashing here and there, taunting Yurnero to close his eyes, or invert his lips, or asking him what he felt as he continued to slash. Yurnero never said anything but endured the bloody slashing.

"What defiance! To stay conscious must have been very painful for you." The feudal lord laughed maniacally. "Be thankful I did not ruin your mouth and nose, nor made you blind." To the audience, he showed them the very bloody face of Yurnero. "My finest work!" by their actions, it is obvious they are disgusted or fearful. Then to his guards. "Take him to the dungeon. Make sure he could not use his healing ward. I want his wounds healed before I send him away." To Yurnero, he said in a haughty voice. "Now you are truly a 'Faceless One'."

* * *

Yurnero is left naked and kneeling on the soiled floor while his arms were chained, hanged and spread sideways. Servants came in to feed and disinfect the wounds but never spoke with him. For a week, Yurnero is left in that cold, damped dungeon before the feudal lord deemed that tonight is the time for him to be banished.

Given the luxury to wash away the filth off his body, Yurnero has taken this chance to summon a healing ward to completely heal the other wounds. After donning his clean clothes that he wore before his imprisonment, Yurnero could finally look at his face on a basin filled with water. The fully healed wounds became scars that crisscrossed his once-smooth face. There are different sizes and forms of scars: some sizes are thin and small but most are long and large; some are formed in red, raised lumps, some are sunken. There are also scars in his eyelids, nose and lips; at least they are not truly ruined, just like what the feudal lord said. But what Yurnero see is not his face anymore; it is like a mask with horrible designs. One word that fits the description: disfigured.

He blinked away the pain, he inhaled deeply before exhaling to keep his spirit up, he opened and closed his mouth to check his muscle tissues. The unmasked and unarmed Yurnero then puts on a brave front as he stepped out the bathing room where heavily armed men waited for him.

* * *

A large crowd had gathered to look upon the defiant Yurnero one last time. No words are said. Only silence and masks that watched Yurnero stride and stood in front of the feudal lord.

"Well, well, well. Let me see how you fare. Ah, you look better compared last week." taunted the feudal lord. "Give everyone here a smile." Yurnero never said anything but continued to look seriously at the feudal lord. "Eager to leave, are you? Very well, there lies your boat." He pointed at the dock where a small boat was prepared for him.

A guard stepped forward and presented Yurnero's valuable items: his sword and mask. Yurnero puts on his mask first just like a warrior wears his helmet before going to war, before he took his sword. Another guard stepped forward to present him a new set of clothes. On top of the clothes are boots, a sword, and another mask.

"That set will remind you why you were banished." said the feudal lord when Yurnero continued to look at it. "I even gave it a name as a blessing: the exiled ronin set. A good name for a set of clothes given to a banished swordsman… Just row straight and you will find yourself in a foreign land, if you can survive that is." He laughed. "Now leave my sight!"

Yurnero never replied but took the set of clothes and strode towards the dock. As he neared the boat, a bark and padded paws sounded on the dock. Yurnero looked behind him and saw the war dog.

"Tengu." said Yurnero as he went down on one knee and stroked the dog's fur. "I almost have forgotten you. I am sorry." He stood up and instructed the dog to get in the boat before he followed. In the boat are two oars and a small sack filled with provisions. He sat on the boat facing the crowd, puts down his sword and new set beside Tengu, grabbed the oars and started to row away from his homeland. No one from the crowd spoke, some started to leave, a few even waved goodbye.

* * *

"…I have lost my honor." Yurnero is not aware he voiced out his thoughts as he continued to row. "Unmasked, defaced; worse, I could not fulfill my brethren's wishes… And now I am sent away from home…" He stopped rowing and looked at his homeland. Even at night, it is still visible. It is just like looking at a beautiful mountain from a far distance. Even the light below the island is—Wait! What!?

A huge flare of light that came from the ocean engulfs the island. A stunned Yurnero only looked on as the flare begins to sink fast. With the sound of a loud explosion, the flare vanished beneath the waves.

Yurnero never let go of the oars, nor he comforted a nervous Tengu or moved even when the waves calmed down. He only stared at the place where his homeland used to be. Tried as he looked, there are no bodies or debris floating. Only one conclusion came to mind: the Isle of Masks and its inhabitants are wiped out from existence.


	5. An Oracle

_AUTHOR'S NOTE/S:_

_This chapter is made in a rush cos I want it to be posted before April._

_Since there's no map about the d2 world except for the tutorials, I decided to make my map. It's inside my head. Drawing and explaining it is hard. I might lose my mind. I'll try to give more descriptions or infos though._

_I'm open for your suggestions, reviews and wild reactions._

_I'll be writing soon so expect some delays.  
_

_Hope you enjoy the story so far, Reader. Well, er, enjoy this!_

* * *

AN ORACLE

Rylai the Crystal Maiden has debated with Boush the Tinker.

"… If you hate magic then why do you need mana to use your abilities? Explain that, Tinker!"

"I hate to admit but mana is a great source for the practitioners of science and magic. Mana can be found around us: air, earth, fountain, and other elements that belong to nature. So where does all this mana come from? Nature. Where does your element belong? Nature. Where does most magic depend upon? Nature. Therefore nature rules. I close my case."

Rylai opened her mouth but shut it. She ran out of ideas and Boush knows it judging by the smug smile he sends her.

"I hope it's clear that magic can't defeat nature." said Boush. "I won our bet. Now kindly leave me. There's science need to be done."

Rylai frowned a little and complained. "Geez Tinker. I played along your little games: chess, math, and puzzles. I won all three but you insist to do another test of yours. Now that I can't win an argument, that's the time you dismiss me. And it's unfair! More unfair is you won't come back to help our allies from an invasion threat!" When Boush continued to gather and tinker gears, Rylai continued to talk. "The enemy is trying to invade this realm. With the aid of the Dire, they're going to overrun and destroy everything in their path. Just like what happened to your cousin's hometown. He—"

"You're just repeating what the Keeper of the Light tells everyone." interrupted an exasperated Boush. "Like you said, the enemy is 'trying' to invade. 'Trying' means an attempt. No absolute answer on that and from what I observe regarding the knights, magi, and other fighters, I say they're having great success at repelling the enemy."

"You're wrong. 'Attempt' could either result to failure or success. Without special individuals like us on the field, the enemy's invasion will be a success."

"You're a nice girl to be joining a war. Why don't you act like the normal citizens: ignorant and enjoying their peaceful lives?"

"Well, I'm not an ordinary girl. I'm the Crystal Maiden. And I want to help. And you should too."

Boush sighed. "I did but my gadgets kept on failing." He moved the mechanical arms to show it to Rylai. "You see? It's moving too slow. These are all I could save from that 'incident' and it's acting not right." The right mechanical arm broke. "Oh dear! You see? I have to fix these things before joining again. Do you understand?"

Rylai did. "Oh… Is that so?" she gave him a smile. "I understand. Guess I have many things to learn about the machinery you Keen folks are so fond of."

"You're a strange one. Magi like you should be concerned about magic." Boush changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

Rylai blinked. Why the sudden change of question? "Why, to convince you to come back."

Boush shook his head. "WHY are you here?" he asked again.

Rylai was taken aback by Boush's repeated question, making her realize something. She bowed her head and answered sadly. "I… I really don't know…" she looked back at Boush. "Maybe I need someone to talk to...?"

Boush sighed. "It's them, isn't it? I believe the reason you followed me when I left the army is to get away from them. It must be hard trying to gain favor among peers when you gave all your best."

Rylai gasped then became indignant. "Are you implying that I'm useless? That's not true! I'm powerful to deal some great damage! I can immobilize and slow enemies! My Arcane Aura gives aid to those who are in need of mana! I'm a huge help to our allies!"

"No, no, no. You misunderstood. I'm not saying you're useless. You're useful, true. I may hate magic but your magic is powerful. But you, you're slow at killing enemies compared to the others and very vulnerable. In summary, you're fragile. That is based on my observation."

A stricken Rylai could not say anything for a while. When she gathered her wits, she spoke. "I-is that so? Do you think I'm… fragile?"

"Yes." Boush answered truthfully.

Rylai remained silent. Then she looked at Boush with a determined glint in her eyes. "If that's what the others think about me, then I'll prove them wrong. I'm going to train really hard and when I return, I'm a better and stronger Ice Maiden. I'll show them I'm not fragile!" Two ideas came to mind. "I know! While I'm training, I'll find some new recruits. And when I'm strong enough, I'll join in the next Defense of the Ancients!" she giggled. "My plan is brilliant! Isn't it, Tinker? Please say yes."

Boush shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe no." but he gave a smile. "But to give yourself some time to train, I agree."

"Hee hee. Thanks! I better get going then."

Boush sputtered. "B-b-but it's already late in the evening! Too many dangers happen at night. I suggest you take the room on the left and in the early morning you may leave. Besides, look at your pet. It's already dead tired."

Rylai looked at the sleeping prone figure of Scotty the penguin. While she was training at the Blueheart Glacier, she found the poor and hungry young penguin wandering alone. She took him in and took good care of him. As he recovered, he always scuttled to follow her around until he became her companion. When it was her time to leave Icewrack, her mentor gave Scotty a magical bag that can hold a limited number of items and will never burden the courier, like a medium-sized trunk filled with items but very light to carry.

It has been a year since she left Icewrack. Her travels ended upon joining the war. That was also the time she happened to meet her older sister, Lina. And the sibling rivalry continued, much to their allies' consternation.

"Oh Scotty." Rylai went to the penguin and removed the bag from his back. Then she cradled Scotty in her arms like a baby, who released a soft chirp before snuggling at Rylai's bosom. Rylai giggled before she turned to look at Boush. "I'll take your advice." And she beamed. "And I'll cook breakfast if you like. I got some bacon and eggs left in my back pack."

"Oh good! A decent breakfast indeed! It's been a long time since I've eaten such a meal! I look forward to it!"

Before the sun truly risen, Rylai cooked breakfast. After enjoying the meal, she prepared everything she needs. She bids goodbye to Boush and left to travel again with Scotty following behind her.

When they were out of sight, Boush blew out a smoke from his pipe and wondered aloud. "It must be really nice to have a courier. Hmm, I wonder if I make one? Oh! What a brilliant thought! Make my own courier. A Tinkerbot! Must find some pencil and papers…" and he returned inside the room to do what he just said.

* * *

At the other side of the world, in a garrison under the dawning sky, Yurnero sits Indian-style near a torch as he sharpens his blade with a whetstone. His dog, Tengu, sleeps beside him. Finished, he puts the sword down on his lap and watched the others from different races waking up.

Yurnero was the first to wake up except for those who are in guard duty. The reason for rising early is he had dreamed about his homeland being swallowed up by that magic flare. There is still an hour before being called to assemble therefore he began to remember during those ten and a half years ago…

* * *

After witnessing the destruction of the Isle of Masks, Yurnero continued to row. A burning desire to live pushes him to row and row; a desire to honor his homeland and its inhabitants by surviving and preserve their culture. Yes, he will live. He must stay alive to fulfill all this; for the Isle of Masks, for the Juggernaut, and for his honor. He continued to row until he became tired and slept throughout the dark.

When morning came, Yurnero found himself in the middle of the sea. No land in sight or birds in the air. But there are fishes visible. Since the provisions will not last for three days, Yurnero took this opportunity to catch some fish. Leaving a Tengu barking at the flying fishes, Yurnero went to work.

He gathered his sword, an oar, and rope. He tied his sword with the rope at the oar's handle, turning it into a spear. With patience, he waited for the right moment to throw the spear at a passing fish. When the opportunity arose, he harpooned the fish, put it in the boat and killed it, commanded Tengu not to eat what he caught, and continued the hunt. When the fishes are gone, that is also the time Yurnero stopped fishing. He cleaned and deboned the caught fishes, washed them at the ocean, and lay all on the boat to let the sun dry it until it is preserved. Yurnero then took the provisions and shared the food with Tengu. After fulfilling their hunger, Yurnero continued to row, and prayed to the Maker of Masks to keep his last child safe.

Surviving in the middle of the ocean is very hard. There are few instances that fishes would go to the water's surface. Sometimes, big fishes or strong winds and waves would try to upturn the boat. Other times that food is so scarce, Yurnero forced Tengu and himself to fast or eat little. Water is the most crucial. It is either luck or misfortune that a storm would come; rain provides water to quench thirst but the storm threatens to drown the castaways. Yet Yurnero kept on fighting, trying to keep Tengu and himself alive.

For thirty days and nights, this continued on and on until on the thirty-first day, Yurnero has finally found land. Yurnero rowed faster, eager to reach it. On the late afternoon, the boat reached the shore.

A shaking and barely thin Yurnero got off the boat, followed by Tengu, dropped to his knees, leaned his forehead to the sand, and sent a prayer of thanks.

Fortune continued to smile upon Yurnero because he happened to be on a fishing village. The folks took him in despite never understanding what he said. They nursed him back to health for a week until Yurnero is able to regain his strength again. He continued to stay for a month just to learn as much as he can about their language, gather information, and train. As what he has learned, there are other races besides humans and many raids have happened throughout the land, the most interesting is the continued war at the northwest.

The place he is upon is somewhat of neutral ground but the threat of invasion and level of alertness are high. Just northwest from here is an ongoing war for dominance and rule. The worst is the growing numbers of the undead. All able-bodied men were sent to defend the borders. Some were sent to act as scouts; a few returned, or never. Skirmishes always happened. At least only small armies were encountered but the mortality rate is high, therefore there is an endless recruitment of guards.

Yurnero, not a stranger of war and has no other purpose but to regain his honor, decided to take part in the war. Receiving provisions and directions, Yurnero and Tengu set off towards the borders.

Their travels were wrought with small skirmishes against aggressive creeps or bandits. They were difficult to fight but Yurnero won in the end. If these opponents of his are hard to defeat, how much more when come face to face with hardened veterans of combat? With that in thought, Yurnero decided to fight these creeps and bandits first before heading to the border. For nine years, he roamed this foreign land and fought. The battles he won helped him to improve his blade work. Visiting some villages along the way also helped him to learn more and adapt the foreign and modern language. Believing he is now ready to face an army, Yurnero traveled to the border.

After three weeks of traveling on foot, Yurnero spotted the border: a bustling town protected by a long wall manned with guards. Yurnero volunteered as one of the scouts and made Tengu a courier rather than stay within the walls.

During all those scouting ventures, the scouts encounter either small armies or the undead. Yurnero always goes into the front and charge. With his healing ward and impressive sword style, Yurnero is a force to reckon with. In the scouting team, only a few are dead but the rest are wounded but will live to see another day. Every battle encountered, the scouting team will return to base and report.

The reports are always the same: encounter with a small army, no other leads when will another attack will happen. At least the battles helped Yurnero to improve his blade work and focus more on becoming stronger. He even earned respect or fear from a few people. But being well-known as a swordsman, the folks are most concerned about their jobs and their lives. Yet all these never matters to Yurnero, as long as he fights and comes out victorious is enough to regain his honor and uphold the Juggernaut.

* * *

Back to the present, the sound of a horn echoed faintly at the background; everyone must assemble. Yurnero woke Tengu, grabbed his sword and the sack filled with the exiled ronin set (that he has no intention of wearing at all but could not throw away) and a few valuables that Tengu could not carry, stood up and turned to join the assembly.

But then a stranger blocked his path. The stranger is an old, black man. He is taller than Yurnero by a few inches. He wore white robes and carried a white staff as tall as he on his right hand. His hair, moustache and beard are long and white. His eyes too, are plain white.

The stranger introduced himself first. "Morgan Freeman... Before you react, I tell you first: the name I gave you is false." Then he laughed heartily.

"Somehow it never surprised me." replied Yurnero, sounding not too happy. "Aren't you too old to do pranks? If you're making a prank, do it to others but not on me."

"Ha ha. Indulge this old man some fun, young one." said the old man. He sighed. "I may not see your expression but I have no doubt you are displeased with me."

"Yes, I am." deadpanned Yurnero.

"Guess I have to cut to the chase. You see, this war is not for you to join, yet."

"And who are you to dictate my actions?"

"For now, I am no one. My time has not yet come. But you, I SEE something regarding you…" then the old man's eyes glowed, surprising Yurnero, and spoke again.

_**"Another path branches out for you,**_

_**given only to the chosen few:**_

_**travel East, wander, and meet someone**_

_**to help each other. And you will see**_

_**what role the Fate wanted you to be."**_

After the old man spoke, the glow in his eyes started to fade until it became plain white. "Are you convinced?"

"What was that all about?" asked Yurnero, perplexed and at the same time intrigued.

"Go figure. I'm just here to tell you what I see." replied the cheeky old man. "It will depend on you whether to heed my words or not. But I rather you heed it." the old man looked left and right before facing Yurnero again. "If you travel now, go northeast and take the main road. It takes two weeks to reach the shipping town. When you reach the docks, take the only available ship. It will take you to your destination… My work here is done. May the gods you serve guide you." He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Yurnero called and the old man stopped walking and turned to face him. "… How do I know this 'path' you mentioned?"

The old man smiled. "You'll find out soon and everything will be CRYSTAL clear." He waved goodbye and turned his back to continue walking away… and tripped. "Oh! I did not see that."

* * *

_Everything is awesoooome…! Everything is cool when you're part of the [winning, pro, non-noob carry or support, non-asshole, good choice of hero picks] team! XD_


	6. Crossed Paths pt I

**CROSSED PATHS pt. I**

_**Did I make the right choice?**_** Yurnero wondered again for the hundredth time as he passed the busy streets of Augury bay. **

** Yurnero decided to heed the words of 'Morgan Freeman'. But during the two months of boring voyage on a ship, Yurnero began to doubt his wisdom. Was the old man an Oracle who sprouts a false prophecy? Yurnero will never know.**

** Now here he is; an alien on another foreign place. He inwardly sighed and looked at the sun. It is almost lunch hour. Yurnero found a stall selling meat pies and bought three for twelve coppers. Ah, he is running out of coins too. Only twenty coppers are left, not enough to rent a room for a night. He better find some means such as hunt and sell or offer his sword arm, to his disgust. Or he could just sleep out on the open and hunt his food.**

**But Yurnero's concerns are now focused on Tengu when he noticed the dog lagging behind. The dog is very tired and struggling to keep up, judging by the way he walks slowly. The dog also endured the heavy weight of the bag he carried. It never ceased to amaze Yurnero that the dog never whined or barked its displeasure of carrying such heavy burden.**

** "Forgive me, Tengu." Yurnero said as he quickly removed the courier bag. To Yurnero, the bag is not so heavy to him but to a dog like Tengu must have been like a ton. "I should never have let you shoulder such heavy things. If only there's a way to solve this problem." The dog never barked, just looked at Yurnero.**

** Yurnero looked for a place to let the dog rest. "We go over there." Pointing towards a lone tree just beside a closed building. Reaching the tree, Yurnero placed all their things on the ground and both sat down. Yurnero offered Tengu a meat pie. Tengu's mask split open to form a mouth and ate the pie; while Yurnero has to loosen his by slightly raising the mask by the chin, careful not to show his mouth or face, or no face. After they ate and drank from a water jug, the two just stayed where they were and looked at the bustling crowd that never noticed their presence.**

** They continued their boring crowd watching for an hour. It is all the same: folks going back and forth, two people arguing over something, merchants selling their wares, a lone bird walking amidst the busy street—**

** "Tengu. Get that bird over here." said Yurnero. "It's better that it stays on one place rather continue to roam." The dog complied and went to the bird. **

** When the two animals arrived, Yurnero studied the bird. It looks like a blue and white human baby wearing a backpack with a triangular flag at the side, standing on two short and stubby legs. The bird's wings looked like flippers therefore Yurnero knew that it is a flightless bird. The bird looked at Yurnero with teary beady eyes.**

** "You're lost, aren't you?" Yurnero asked the bird. The bird chirped sadly. "I'll take that as a yes. I believe Tengu explained to you why you are here." The bird chirped again. "We'll accompany you till your master finds you. Let me take off that bag." The bird gave a happy chirp.**

* * *

** It is already late; the sky is dark and the once crowded streets are empty, only a few lingers. Yet here they are, still waiting for the bird's master to come. **

** "I wonder what's taking your master so long to find you, bird." Yurnero turned towards the bird yet found it sleeping on the soft fur of a sleeping Tengu. Must have gotten tired of waiting. Yurnero inwardly sighed. He decided to stand up and stretch his muscles. After that, he leaned his back against the tree and crossed his arms.**

** Yurnero was considering leaving the area and search for the bird's master tomorrow morning when he heard someone calling persistently a name. Yurnero turned his head towards the voice's location. Far from his location is a woman clad in light blue clothing and carrying a staff, still calling out the same name over again. He noticed something else: the top of the staff and ornaments are made of crystals.**

** Crystals. Yurnero remembered the old man emphasized that word. Could it be…?**

** Yurnero left his post and walked a distance not far away from the two sleeping animals. He cupped his hands and called out to the woman. "You there! Over here! Look over here!" When the woman never looked at his direction, Yurnero started to wave his hand on the air as he continued to call out for her.**

** It seems it took more than fifteen seconds for the woman to see Yurnero's waving hand and heard him calling. Yurnero stopped his actions when he saw her running towards him. As she got closer, he had a chance to fully study her profile.**

**She is pretty with a blue crystal on her forehead; probably on her late teens or early twenties; her short, blonde and wavy hair is covered by a cowl; her slightly dirty blue clothes covered a lovely and sexy body; furred cape, pauldrons and boots; and as she comes near, her height reached below his eye level when he is standing straight. But three things about her caught his attention: the pleasant icy or cool presence emanating from her and her looks of fragility (definitely an ice mage), and her wide blue eyes; clear eyes that bespoke of innocence that can be seen on clueless small children.**

"**You called me. Why?" she asked in a friendly way as she reached Yurnero. Even her girlish voice sounds like an echo on snowy mountains.**

"**You seem to be looking for someone, or something." answered Yurnero. "Are you perchance searching for a blue and white bird with a backpack?"**

**The woman's eyes widened. "Yes!" she answered excitedly, her eyes full of hope and expectation. "Where is he? Where's Scotty?"**

**Yurnero turned his head and nodded at the two sleeping animal's direction. "Your pet is over there with my dog."**

**When the woman saw the familiar form of the bird, she placed a hand on her bosom, relieved that her pet is all right. She ran towards the animals and called out "Scotty!"**

**The bird woke upon hearing his mistress' call, and when he saw her he stated to chirp wildly while running towards her. His chirping woke up the war dog. Yurnero and the dog watched the woman drop on one knee and met the bird in an embrace.**

"**Oh, Scotty! You're all right!" exclaimed the relieved woman as they finished their embrace and faced each other. "I thought I lost you!" she hugged the bird again.**

**The woman then looked up at Yurnero as he arrived. "Hey, thanks for watching over Scotty. What can I repay you for?" she said, giving him a beaming and grateful smile.**

**Yurnero shook his head. "It is nothing. How did you lose your pet in the first place?" he asked.**

**The woman lets go of Scotty and stood up, facing Yurnero. "I must have lost him through the crowd. When I noticed he's not following me, I started my search."**

"**And what took you so long?" Yurnero's voice sounds challenging.**

**The woman never noticed it. "Well, I met some guys who said they found Scotty and they said to follow them." she answered sheepishly. "At first, I thought they look like thugs but then…"**

"**Don't tell me you followed them to a dark alley." And when she nodded her head, Yurnero reacted. "Are you out of your mind, woman?"**

**The woman blushed with embarrassment. "I'm worried about Scotty. I'll follow any leads just to find him." she defended herself. "Don't you worry your head; I'll never fall for it again. Besides, I managed to defeat them and escape unscathed. Well, sort of."**

"**Hmmm."**_** Not only this woman looks fragile, she's also stupid!**_** Yurnero thought.**

"**Anyway, thanks again for keeping Scotty safe for me, um, what's your name?"**

"**I am Yurnero."**

"**Yurnero." the woman beamed a smile. "My name is Rylai." She added as she extends her right hand. "I'm also known as the—"**

"**Hey, little bitch!" a man harshly shouted.**

**Startled, both Yurnero and Rylai looked at where the shout came from. Not so far from them are a group of men. Yurnero looked at the surroundings and found no other folks or patrolling guards, only he, Rylai, the two animals, and these men are present. The group composed of twenty, rough, muscular men wielding knives and clubs, and they seem to be itching for a fight.**

**Rylai scowled at them. "You guys again? Didn't I just snow all of you?"**

"**Yeah, ya did." said the harsh man who acted like the leader of the group. "And ya gonna pay!" he added as he cracked his knuckles.**

"**You guys tricked me! And attacked me! I just defended myself. That should be enough to teach you guys a lesson. Besides, shouldn't there be only five of you?"**

**Yurnero wanted to slap his forehead in exasperation when he had an idea of what happened between these thugs and the clueless Rylai. How he also wanted to tell her that men like them will do anything to get back at their escaped victim. And base of what she said about 'only five', it must have taken her a long time to defeat them. It will be up to Yurnero to quickly end this fight.**

"**Ya, whatever, Bitch! Amma teach ya a lesson. This time, I brought ma posse!" the leader said. He and his companions then menacingly walked forward.**

**Rylai gasped and prepared to engage in battle when Yurnero stepped in front of her.**

"**Stay back. I'll handle this." said Yurnero, never removing his sight on the advancing men. The thugs stopped then started to mock Yurnero.**

"**Hey, Bozo! You must be loco to fight all of us!"**

"**Yeah, what's with the mask? You part of a circus, Freak?"**

"**I bet he so ugly that's why he wears one!"**

**Yurnero never said a word. He just stood and faced them. His dog came forward, a sheathed sword upon his antler-like horned mask. Yurnero took the sword and unsheathed it, slowly revealing a katana that dimly glows orange, making the thugs wary. The sword's sheath is given back to the dog, which now retreats to safety. Yurnero twirled his sword, letting the blade turned back instead pointing towards the men. He puts his left foot and fist forward, knees slightly bent, neck stooped but the masked head never removed its sight on the targets. Yurnero is now poised in combat.**

"**I'll make this quick." He said before he ran towards the thugs.**

* * *

**Rylai watched the masked swordsman named Yurnero charge at the thugs. Then she was surprised to see him do a rapid spin like a red top, making the men back away from being caught by the spinning blade. After a couple of seconds, Yurnero stopped spinning and charged at the nearest thug. He punched the thug in the gut using the hilt of the sword. After that, he charged at another thug who is unfortunate to receive a fist right in the face.**

"**Oh, wow. He's fast." Rylai unconsciously said as she watched Yurnero do a roundhouse kick and sends the thug flying. The masked swordsman's fast reflexes and critical strikes made the thugs very afraid and wary to attack. Yurnero took this advantage and kept on attacking, landing painful blow after painful blow to each man. He never even let the men be sliced or stabbed by the sword's sharp edge.**

**In her thoughts, Yurnero's fighting abilities are amazing. How deadly is he when he seriously uses his blade to kill his enemies? Then she realized something: are all melee men ripped like Yurnero? Hmmm. Well, there is Sven, and Davion, and Purist Thunderwrath, and Rattletrap, and—Wait. Rattletrap is not as beefed as the previous names she mentioned. And so are Boush, Kardel, Chen, Ezalor, and others whom she met. He looks the same age as Sven, around late twenties to early thirties. Also, instead wearing full-plated armor, Yurnero's upper garment is an animal's hide, probably skinned by Yurnero himself; only few plated red armor attached on his dark baggy pants. The bracers too are not made of steel or leather but wood. The sword is something she has never seen; it is beautifully slender and looks sharper compared to the broadswords she has seen most men wield. Rylai could also see that the blade's dim glow came from the wielder's power. And lastly is the mask; the intriguing mask made of wood with designs marked in red. The eye slits too are carved into slanting ovals and painted yellow instead of holes to show the wearer's real eyes. It must be blessed by magic just like Sven's and Rubick's but she is not sure. After the battle, she better interview Yurnero.**

* * *

**In less than three minutes, all the thugs are lying on the floor, either knocked out or writhing in pain. As Yurnero sheathed his sword, he heard a low but rapid clapping and turned to find Rylai doing it.**

"**That was so cool!" Rylai said as she finished clapping and coming towards him. "Especially when you did that rapid spinning! I've never seen that kind of skills. How did you do it? Where do you come from anyway? What's that—"**

**Yurnero raised a hand to stop her from continuing to talk and interrupted her. "We must leave this area now. The patrol is coming." Surely, small glow of torch lights from a far distance are heading their way.**

"**Okay. So, where do we go?" asked Rylai.**

"**Just run." answered Yurnero. After assisting Scotty wear his backpack, Yurnero took his belongings and ran, Rylai and the two animals following behind.**


	7. Crossed Paths pt II

CROSSED PATHS pt. II

Later, Yurnero and Rylai came across a decent inn.

"Look. An inn. Finally, we get to rest after all that running." said Rylai.

Yurnero turned to face Rylai. "'We'?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're a traveler too, right? It's already late, I'm tired, I'm filthy, and I haven't eaten dinner yet. How about you? Surely you're tired from that fighting."

"Hmph. I never broke a sweat after beating up those losers. I must leave now. Make sure you feed and keep an eye on your pet."

"Huh? Why? Where are you going?"

"Make camp and hunt for food."

"Why?"

Yurnero is loath to answer truthfully but he told her anyway. "I lack the funds to rent a room and pay for dinner."

Rylai beamed. "If that's a problem then you don't have to worry. I'll pay for your room and dinner's on me!"

"You're too generous. I don't want to be indebted to you."

Rylai laughed. "It's nothing. Besides, I think this is a way to thank you for watching over Scotty." When Yurnero never replied, she tried to convince him. "C'mon. Just accept it, please? Consider it a blessing."

The bird named Scotty looked up at Yurnero and chirped happily and it made Rylai laugh.

"See? Even Scotty agrees with me." Rylai said.

From facing Scotty, Yurnero looked at the war dog. "What do you say about this, Tengu?"

Tengu looked up at his master. He never barked but wagged his tail.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yurnero then faced Rylai. "Very well. I accept." His answer made Rylai smile.

* * *

"Two rooms for a night and breakfast. That'll be twenty silver." said the proprietor of the inn.

Rylai paid it. "Do you still serve food? We're kinda hungry."

"Hrrmm. I think there's some cold chick'n and boiled broccoli left."

"We'll take it. Oh, and make that four servings."

"Right. That'll be thirty coppers." said the proprietor. When Rylai paid the asking price, he handed the room keys. "Your rooms are on the second floor, just at the end of the hall. Take my advice; take a shower before you eat. Tub and water will be delivered shortly. And I don't allow animals, be they pets or couriers, inside the rooms so they sleep in the stable."

"No." answered Yurnero. "They sleep at the dining room. Worry not, they are well-behaved."

The proprietor looked at Yurnero for a while before giving his answer. "Fine. They sleep at the dining room."

"Very good." Yurnero bowed to the proprietor and said "Thank you."

As the two left the animals to go to their rooms, Rylai spoke. "Hey, Yurnero. Your bags look too heavy." she said as she handed Yurnero a key for a room.

"The weight is nothing. But I worry about Tengu. Even if I reduced the items he has to carry, I know it is still very heavy for him." said Yurnero.

"You're dog, Tengu, is a courier?" asked Rylai. At Yurnero's nod, Rylai smiled. "Then I've got a solution for your problem."

Rylai reached inside the backpack that Scotty has worn. She produced three bags attached to each other. It consists of a medium-sized bag pack that looks like it is made for a dwarf pony, and two smaller bags hanging at the back pack's side.

"I already have a bag." said Yurnero.

Rylai beamed. "These are not just bags. These are magical saddle bags made for a courier like Tengu. You can put a heavy full armor inside and carry it like a feather. Here. Try putting your sword inside the bag." she said as she handed the bag to Yurnero.

Yurnero looked at the bag and his sheathed sword. The bag is too small for a sword to put inside yet he did as what she said. Surprisingly, the sword easily went in. Not only that, it seems that there is more space inside.

"I got it from a merchant that I helped before but I don't need it because I already got one." Rylai said as she patted her bag pack. "Mine has more compartments inside compared to that."

Yurnero looked at Rylai. "And you're giving it to me?"

"Yeah. This time, it's a gift." Rylai said. "If you like, I'll arrange your things now. Or maybe later. I'll visit your room and do it for you."

"What? No!" Yurnero said and it startled Rylai. He cleared his throat before he talked. "I thank you for your generosity but I prefer to fix my own things." then he placed his bag and sack inside the magical courier bag.

Her smile returned. "Okay."

After a couple of minutes of taking care of their personal hygiene, both took their couriers' dish and bedding and met up at the hallway (and wearing the same clothes, this time, they are clean and left their weapons) before they went downstairs to the dining hall. Yurnero pointed at a table just on the corner and took the seat that is facing the entrance, while Rylai sat opposite from him and her back is facing the entrance. Tengu the war dog and the penguin Scotty sat on the floor beside their master.

The proprietor came and served the food, placing two mugs and a pitcher of water. Yurnero handed Tengu's dish bowl to Rylai and watched her separate the two animals' food from theirs.

Rylai watched Yurnero press his palms together and raised his elbows sideways. She realized that he is praying to his god as he started to give thanks for the kindness shown to him by a stranger. After the prayer, she noticed Yurnero loosen his mask by the chin and started to eat. She tried to spy his face but kept on failing. How intriguing. Her curiosity grew, she asked.

"How come you'll not remove your mask? Isn't it hard to eat or drink while you're wearing it? Besides, I wonder what your face looks like."

Yurnero stopped eating and touched his mask. "… The mask is part of me. To reveal my true face is dishonorable."

"I don't understand." said a perplexed Rylai as she finished chewing her food. "How come showing your face is dishonorable?"

Yurnero grunted. "It is a tradition." Knowing that Rylai will ask more follow-up questions, he added "To make you understand, I'll tell you the cultures and traditions of my homeland."

And so Yurnero told a rapt Rylai about a brief history of the Isle of Masks while they ate. He patiently answered an inquisitive Rylai every time she inserts a question in between his story.

"… And here I am, a mere traveler on a foreign land." ended Yurnero.

"Aahh. Now I understand." said Rylai. Then with sympathy, she added. "I'm sorry about your home. It must be really hard on you to witness its destruction and be the only sole survivor."

"Hrm. True, but I have moved on. I may be the last of my kind but I will continue the rites of the Faceless Ones."

"Oh, speaking about the Faceless Ones, umm, what do you call that sword tradition of yours again?"

"Muteki."

"Muteki. What does it mean?"

"Hm. I have no idea of the exact word to describe it. My knowledge of this foreign language is still limited. However, the closest word I can link to it is 'Invincible'."

"Invincible." Rylai said in wonder. "What made you say that?"

"One of my sword techniques, the rapid spinning I did, grants me immunity to magic. Another is that enemies could not attack me while I performed a special move. Thus making me 'invincible'."

"Invincible. Oh, nice! I hope to see your sword techniques and know if what you told me is all true!" said an amazed Rylai. Then she beamed and clapped her hands together. "You gave me a brilliant idea!"

"Hrm?"

"You see, I planned to go back to Icewrack and improve my skills. But after hearing your story, I decided to change my current plans."

Yurnero is starting to get a bad feeling about this. "And this new plan of yours is?"

"You and me will travel east and join the Allies in driving back the Undead."

_Just like the previous work I did. Not a bad plan after all._ Yurnero thought. _Except I never encountered any undead. This will be a good opportunity to challenge myself._ "I see. I worry about the expenses though. I don't wish to be indebted to you."

Rylai gave a small laugh. "If it makes you feel better, you can pay me back when you earned enough gold from the fighting. The pay's good, twenty gold per day."

"Ah. That's good to hear." Yurnero then changed the subject. "How strong are the undead?"

Rylai shrugged her shoulders. "Mm. Depends. You could either fight fallen warriors or mages, or slain innocent civilians. Worse is the Undead are aided by the Dire, so the battles are tough." then her brow furrowed. "You know what, it's really sad that those poor souls were turned into the walking dead and commanded to kill the living."

"Dire?" asked a perplexed Yurnero. "The Undead have allies? That sounds impossible."

Rylai blinked. "Didn't you know that the Dire is a life-long ally of the Undead? I mean, for many centuries, the Dire would call out one of the undead Heroes to fight against the Radiant during the Defense of the Ancients. And that's why the Undead and Dire are allies."

"Wait. You lost me. I know not what you're saying anymore."

Understanding dawned upon Rylai. "You've never heard about the Radiant and Dire? And the Defense of the Ancients?"

Yurnero shook his head. "No. I have not."

"No wonder why you sound surprised when I said that the Undead are allies with the Dire. I mean, I know it's really weird for the Undead to have allies because the Undead are more, um, more on dead people. I mean, if they got allies, those allies should be dead too, but the Dire are not dead but they look like it. Oh, I mean…" Rylai sighed. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

"Yes you are." Yurnero answered bluntly. "I get the idea. Don't hurt yourself anymore."

Rylai just smiled. "So where was I? Oh yeah. About the Defense of the Ancients. Where do I start? Hmm. Ah, Wait." she suddenly stood up and ran upstairs. After a minute and a couple of seconds, she came back, this time she brought with her a book. As she sat on her chair and placed the book on the table, she piled up the dirty dishes and put it aside. After a thought, she positioned the book to face at Yurnero. Then she took her chair and placed it beside him. "It's better if I show you the history of the Ancients." She explained as she sat on her chair. "This is the latest book about the Defense of the Ancients."

Yurnero, who quickly recovered from his initial surprise of Rylai's actions, looked at the fairly, thick book's cover before it is opened by Rylai. The dark, leather-bound book looks old and at the middle of it is a strange, crimson, square crest composing of three black shapes: a slanting bar that looks like an isosceles triangle, with its tip pointing at the upper left corner of the book, is positioned to separate two trapezoids; the longest base of each trapezoid is facing the bar; the trapezoid at the lower left is larger than the other, which is located at the upper right. At the bottom of the crest are the words 'DOTA 2'.

"Here it is. The Lore of the Mad Moon by Lamprey." announced Rylai as she found what she is looking for and showed it to Yurnero. "Umm. Don't get offended but can you read?" she asked timidly. "It's just that you said your 'knowledge of this foreign language is limited', so I assumed that your ability to read a foreign language is limited too." she quickly explained. "So, can you?" she asked again.

Yurnero sighed. "I can read."

Rylai beamed. "Okay then. Shall we start reading? I'm going to start now."

* * *

Before our World is created, before creatures, cultures, and lores are formed, the Primordials have long existed from the beginning. Also referred as Gods or Ancients, these powerful Primordials watched the Worldsmiths create other worlds upon their vast throne of a universe. During the Creation, all is well among the Primordials.

However, two Ancients made of pure energy always disturb the peace: one is a bright shine, the other a fiery glow. These two Ancients fought because of their differences. Yet they coexist; they are one. If one managed to destroy the other, the defeated will emerge from the victor and another battle will ensue.

The Primordials, tired of the two Ancients' endless strife, punished the two by encasing them inside a spherical prison and flinging them into space to drift for eternity. They hoped that the two will eventually find a compromise between each other.

Their hopes were in vain for the two continued to war within their spherical prison. For eons, they fought while their prison continues to drift in the vast space.

The two Ancient's prison was caught in our unfortunate World's orbit. That time, the World is still cooling and life is still blooming. The enthralled primitive inhabitants called the spherical prison the Mad Moon because of the raging, ever changing white and orange glow trapped within it never died, and it tried to compete with the sun.

The Mad Moon however, is starting to show its imperfections. The eons of fighting has weakened the two Ancient's prison. And in one apocalyptic night, the small weaknesses expanded and eventually the sphere broke apart, raining down material onto the World. Most of the pieces was flung into space or consumed as it hit the atmosphere. A few rare fragments fell to the World, either as fused molten lumps or as jagged crystals. The shards lay where they had fallen, and gradually the land around them recovered.

The fallen shards of primal matter had fractured into their original composites: Radiant and Dire. In its pure form, each type of stone gave off a peculiar energy. For the primitives who survived the cataclysm and settled around the sites, they found themselves feeding on this unearthly power until they had not only harnessed the energy but made themselves dependent on it. They built shrines around the Ancients and revered them, ironically, as godlike entities that had fallen to earth.

The Ancients may have turned into stones but their awareness remains. Seeing their effects on the enthralled primitives, they took advantage of them. They provided many benefits: mana and protection. But the emanations changed everything in their influence. Around the Radiant, the effects were bright and colorful, evoking lightness and charm. Around the Dire, a sinister glow, a visual seepage indicative of poison and decay. The enthralled primitives were affected too, their forms changed according to their Ancient's composite and act like minions. They were then considered as Creeps, just like the feral creatures that live in the jungles. Between Radiant and Dire, neither force was neutral; they were both perfect complements and total contradictions that could never be at peace. And the Mad Moon became less a memory than a dream, with the night of its destruction woven into their myths.

As each stone's cultural influence spread, it eventually came in conflict with the societies of its rival. Interference between the Ancients was cause for war, as the presence of one caused a corresponding fall-off in the energy of the other. Each stone could only be restored to full power with the destruction of its Foe-stone. And so the Ancients' Creeps rallied to protect their land by destroying the neighboring Ancient's structures.

Since these two Ancients coexist, the defeated one will respawn and not be eradicated. The difference from before however, is it will take a year for the defeated Ancient to rebuild itself and regain its power. During the fall of the defeated, the victor and its Creeps will take advantage and conquer lands that are under the defeated Ancient's influence. Yet the defeated Ancient's Creeps will continue to defend the land. Thus it is dubbed the Defense of the Ancients.

For many years, many races, cultures, and civilizations were formed and flourished without the Ancients' influence, and gods are born. Most inhabitants of this World are not aware of the battling Ancients yet only few beings know about it. Those few beings are the gods of this World and the Primordials. They watched the Radiant and Dire's entertaining battles, either staying neutral or finding favors on an Ancient.

During those years of battle, from far and wide, unique individuals with unique skills have come to take part in the war, hardly realizing that in some sense both sides were the same. These unique individuals are so competitive, special, talented, and so different from the Creeps; they caught the attentions of the Ancients. Both acknowledged these individuals and they were referred to as Heroes.

These Heroes are like the Ancients' champions representing their cause, and the Ancients liked them. And when a worthy Hero falls during a battle, they gave a gift which they rarely granted: resurrection. And the Hero will make a pact with the Ancient to fight for them.

And for the first time, the Radiant and Dire made a compromise: the Ancients will call their five Heroes to participate in the yearly anniversary of their birth in this World, to be held on the eighth month of the third week.

Many changes may happen during the battles and throughout time. But one thing will remain the same: the war between Radiant and Dire will be forever. Thus the Defense of the Ancients will continue on.

* * *

"Ooh! If only I remembered this story about mana, I could have won that debate with Boush." said Rylai after reading the lore. She turned to Yurnero. "Now you know about the two Ancients."

"Mm." was all the sound Yurnero made as he nodded his head.

"You know what; my second plan is to join the next Defense of the Ancients. And I believe you've huge potential to become a Hero. So, are you interested to join too? It will happen this year."

Yurnero turned to Rylai. "Yes. I am." he answered seriously. "I must know more about this Defense of the Ancients. The place and rules precisely."

"I'm not really sure about the exact place. It's not written in this book but stories speculate that the Radiant and Dire's place are somewhat enchanted. They said that day and night passes by minutes than hours. Only a few knew where it truly is and were able to enter. Stories also said that a few chosen merchants are allowed to vend their wares when the yearly anniversary occurs. About the rules, well, everything is in this book. You already know that only five hero—"

"Pardon me." interrupted the proprietor of the inn. "I've been wondering when the two of you will retire for the night. It's past midnight now and I wish to find my bed." he said as he took the piled dishes.

"Oh, really?" asked Rylai. She gave a small yawn. "Oh my. You're right. Sorry for keeping you up."

As the proprietor left, Rylai and Yurnero prepared their couriers' bedding just beside the stairs. After bidding the two animals goodnight, Yurnero and Rylai climb the stairs until they reached their respective rooms.

"Do you want to borrow the book?" asked Rylai as she opened her door.

"No." answered Yurnero.

"Okay. So, what time should we wake up?"

"Depends. Whoever wakes up first will knock on the door."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Yurnero just made a sound and nodded.

Rylai beamed. "Okay then. Goodnight, Yurnero."

"Mm. Same goes to you, too."

* * *

After arranging his things inside the courier bag that Rylai gave and attending to his personal ablutions, Yurnero turned off the lamp and went to bed. Yet he did not immediately sleep; his thoughts are filled about the tonight's events, especially the conversation about the Defense of the Ancients.

To fight in a war again, this time, a different war. By Rylai's words, they would fight for the Radiant and meet the allies. Yurnero would like to meet the others and know their unique skills, and maybe have a friendly spar. But what he truly anticipates is fighting against the Dire's Heroes. How strong are they? Will most of them be the undead or mortals like him? It is such a good opportunity to challenge and improve himself; a good way to be renowned for his sword skills and perhaps become a Hero, just like what Rylai said.

But wait. How does Rylai fit into becoming a Hero? If he remembered correctly, she said she needs to train and improve her skills. Nothing wrong with it for he too keeps on training so his skills will not get rusty. But her fighting? She looks so fragile and too gullible to participate in a war. He doubts she could ever survive one. Yet she lives, highly probable she is always saved by her allies. And instead becoming an asset, she might prove to be a burden. Thinking about it, what are her skills anyway that made her think she can join a war?

He sighed. If he keeps on thinking about it, he might not sleep. Besides, it is none of his business. With concentration, Yurnero stopped thinking and lets himself fall asleep.

* * *

On her bed curled in a fetal position, the sleeping Rylai wears a smug smile. After seeing Yurnero fight and hearing his tale, Rylai thought that she has to recruit him for the Radiant's cause. And he agreed! Ooh! She could not wait to introduce her discovery to her allies. She could not help but feel proud that she found a potential Hero to fight for the Radiant. Just thinking about introducing him to the others would be great: 'Hey guys, I want you to meet Yurnero the Invincible!'

To be truthful though, Yurnero the Invincible sounds kinda, well, not so 'strong'. Yurnero the Resistless? Sounds horrible. Yurnero the Incredible? Err, nope. Yurnero the Mighty? Hmm, nuh-uh. Yurnero the Outstanding? Lame… Argh! No good idea is coming to mind!

There must be a word that is more powerful than 'Invincible'. It needs something that is like a powerful force, something that instills fear in the enemy, something that makes Yurnero stand out. But what is it? Hmmm… Mmmm… Hmmmm… Mmmm… Zzzzz…

* * *

_Author's Note/s:_

_Lamprey's Mad Moon lore truly exists. I only did some changes and add my ideas. Tried adding the Elder Titan's lore into it but gave it up._

_I hope the next chapter (and future chapters) won't be as long as this one._

_Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Share and like. Lol._


	8. The Start of an Adventure

The Start of an Adventure

Before the rooster crows to announce the sun's ascent, Yurnero awakens. After washing his face, he wore his mask and armor-plated pants. There is not much space in his room to practice his sword so he opted to meditation and performing katas. And when the sun truly came out, he puts on his animal hide and shoes, and went out of his room.

As planned, whoever wakes up first will knock on the other's door. In this case, Yurnero is the first to awaken so he knocked at Rylai's door. At first it was a gentle knock. When no one answered, Yurnero knocked again, this time a bit louder.

"Urr… Who is it?" announced a groggy, girlish voice inside the room.

"It's me." answered Yurnero.

"Uh? What d'you mean 'It's me'?"

"You have forgotten about me?"

A pause. "Wait. I'll be right there." Footsteps, splashes of water, then footsteps are getting closer, and the door is widely open to reveal a disheveled Rylai in a simple and conservative, white nightgown. At first, Rylai seems confused to see Yurnero. Then she looked at him owlishly.

Yurnero would have lectured Rylai never fully open the door when a stranger is outside her room, especially if she wears something that may tempt the weak-willed, when Rylai gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Yurnero, right? Sorry, I must be really tired from all that excitement last night." she gave him a beaming smile. "Let me just prepare myself then we head downstairs, okay? Just wait right there." And she closed her door in front of Yurnero's masked face.

_By the visage of masks, does the woman realize what she had said? _A snicker sounded behind Yurnero and he turned to see an old man. "It is not what you think it is." Yurnero said.

"Mm hm." was the old man voiced as he nodded his head before he went downstairs.

Yurnero leaned at his door, crossed his arms, and sighed. Since he and Rylai will be traveling together, he better caution her on what she has to say in public or many people will misinterpret her words just like a while ago, and many other concerning things.

About ten minutes later, a fresh Rylai came out of her room, dressed up in her usual attire except for the hooded cape and pauldrons. On her hand she carried the book she showed Yurnero last night.

Rylai beamed at Yurnero and with a cheerful voice, she greeted him. "Good morning! You ready for breakfast? Let's go!" she started to walk. "We're going to talk about the rules, right? So I brought the book with me today to serve as a guideline if I missed out things. As I was saying last night, each Ancient calls five hero—"

"We will talk about it at the table. Or it is better if we are in a ship. That way, no hindrances will interrupt our conversation." Yurnero said.

Rylai became thoughtful. "Hmm. I think you're right."

"Good. I have concerns though—"

"You know what? I've been thinking about last night about being a hero. Don't you know that instead of their given name, a hero usually has a title bestowed upon them either by others or themselves?"

"Can we discuss this when we found a table?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I just got so excited." Rylai giggled.

Yurnero sighed. He has a feeling that the planned lecture about safety, misinterpret words, and propriety he wanted to give Rylai be delayed.

* * *

Yurnero and Rylai are greeted by their couriers when they reached the bottom of the stairs. The two then headed to the same table where they have their discussion last night. After the maid served their breakfast (six TLC with ham sandwiches and a pot of jasmine tea), the two gave their portion of food to their couriers before they ate.

"As I was saying, a hero usually has a title." started Rylai as she finished chewing her sandwich. "I've been thinking about some titles for you. I think you're not a knight and a lot of titles that have the word 'knight' on them. Too common so it's a no no." then she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I am not a knight. It is good you have noticed. A few have mistaken me of being like one of them. I will never know why." Yurnero said before he tore a piece of sandwich and popping it into his mouth.

Rylai giggled. "Maybe because they thought your wooden mask is an iron helm. Most knights wear a helm. But I think they realized their mistake when they noticed you're not wearing any heavy armor and your sword is different. Also, your fighting style is very different from the knights."

"Mm. True. You mentioned about thinking titles for me. I don't think I need a title. I prefer to be a hero recognized for my fighting techniques."

"That is why you need a title. You can't just be the hero named Yurnero. Usually heroes are named after their abilities. Like me." with enthusiasm she announced. "I'm Rylai. I'm known as the Crystal Maiden!"

Yurnero accidentally tore a large piece of sandwich when Rylai mentioned 'Crystal Maiden'. '_Crystal'. This woman is truly connected to my path. _Yurnero thought. _And 'Maiden'. By the masks, are all virgins gullible like this woman in front of me? Or is it only her?_

"Crystal Maiden?" asked Yurnero.

"Yes!" Rylai answered excitedly. "Have you heard about me?"

"No." Yurnero bluntly answered which made Rylai blanched.

"Oh. I guess I'm not so very popular yet." Rylai giggled. "But that's okay. Someday, I'm going to become a powerful ice practitioner and I'll be popular like the others!"

"Mm hm. And you consider yourself a hero?"

"Of course! I'm unique, helpful and participated at a war with other well-known heroes, so that makes me a hero too. If we arrived and joined with them, and they saw you how good and unique you are, you'll be recognized as a hero too!"

"And to be a hero, I need a title."

"Precisely!"

"Fine. Do you have a 'title' for me?" Yurnero said testily.

"Umm. A few but I don't think the titles I have in mind… justify you. Wanna hear about it?"

"Later. Let's just finish this first before we continue our discussion."

After breakfast, they took their couriers' items with them as they returned to their rooms. Finished with their ablutions and packing, they went downstairs and surrendered their room keys to the proprietor of the inn before meeting with their couriers.

Tengu tilted his head when Yurnero presents him the courier bag.

"It's given to me by our host." explained Yurnero.

"It's a bag made for couriers." added Rylai as she finished putting her courier back pack on Scotty.

Tengu's tail slowly begins to wag after Yurnero puts the courier bag on the dog. Then his tail wags with happiness.

"Light, huh?" Rylai asked, followed up by a cheerful chirp from Scotty.

"Tengu is grateful for the gift." said Yurnero as he watched the dog go to Rylai and raised his masked head.

"Aw. I'm glad you like it, Tengu." said Rylai after rubbing behind the dog's shaggy ear with gentle fingers. She looked at Yurnero and asked. "So, we ready to leave?" Yurnero nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go to the port!"

"I forgot to ask you something about last night, Yurnero." started Rylai as they left the inn and are now traveling towards Augury docks. "In the book, it says that the gods of this World have watched the endless defense of the Ancients. So I was wondering: which side does your gods chose? Radiant or Dire?"

"… I do not know." answered Yurnero. "I do not even know if They truly watched those Ancients' battles." he looked at Rylai as he walked. "But I know one thing: Fate guided me to meet you because you are a key that will lead me to join this defense of the Ancients."

"Huh?" Rylai is skeptical of what Yurnero said but she shrugged her shoulders.

"We must stop talking while we walk these busy streets." said Yurnero when he thought that Rylai wanted to tell him about the rules. "Our goal is to ride a ship today, then that's the right time you'll tell me about the rules."

"Okay. If you say so." was all Rylai said.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Rylai asked someone when she and Yurnero arrived at the docks and found a large, angry crowd blocking their way.

"We're waiting for the board of trustees' decision if the ships can set sail today. Them sailors said that some juvenile fishboys were attacking ships that comes and goes here." replied the person. "But there're available ships just sitting on the docks, so why not travel?"

"They are only concerned about passengers' lives." answered Yurnero. "Although I'm eager to travel towards the east."

"Yes sir. Also, we got the navy. They better protect the ships from those blasted fishmen. Though they're not here today." said the person.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" announced the representative of the shipping business amidst the complaining crowd. When the noise died down, the representative continued to talk. "The board of trustees have made their decision: all travels will run as scheduled!" whatever he was about to add was drowned by the cheers of the crowd.

"So much for passenger life concern." commented Yurnero.

"You hear that, Yurnero? That means we get to board ship today!" said Rylai.

"Mm. I heard." said Yurnero. "We must buy passage now before-"

A great wave and shouting coming from the docks interrupted Yurnero and the noisy crowd. All heads turned to witness the destruction of the docks and ships by the two Meranths and three Deep Ones. The people panicked and ran to save themselves, some sailors tried in vain to defend the remaining intact ships, while those who were on the water either cling to drift woods or climbed out of the water. One of the Meranths, a walking gray shark, climbed the stony docks and started blasting water through its wide, sharp jaws at unfortunate people he sees. His fellow friends then followed his sample.

"Oh my gosh! They're attacking the ships! We have to stop them!" said Rylai.

"On it." said Yurnero. With sword in hand, he rushed to where the fight is.

"Yurnero! Wait up!" Rylai called. She quickly turned to the two couriers. "You two, go find somewhere safe. We'll handle this." then she ran after Yurnero.

When Yurnero arrived on the scene, he summoned a healing ward. The gray shark Meranth spotted him and started to blast him with water. Before Yurnero will be hit, he started to use Blade Fury and spun towards the Meranth. The Meranth tried to hit the spinning Yurnero with a block of wood he picked up but end up running for his life. The other two Deep Ones were also caught on the spinning blade but were able to back off. While Yurnero kept on spinning, the others started using their magic but cannot cast it on Yurnero.

"Hah! You're magic can't hurt me!" taunted Yurnero. When Blade Fury's effects are gone, Yurnero charged at the juveniles.

Remembering what Yurnero said and their magic will not work, the juveniles met Yurnero with blunt melee weapons. Most of their hits missed the nimble Yurnero, who had no trouble of cutting and doing some critical hits. But a lucky Bash from a black Deep One stunned Yurnero. While Yurnero is stunned, the juveniles were able to continue hitting him.

"Get away from him!" shouted Rylai and she cast her Crystal Nova upon the juveniles. She then casted Frostbite at the charging but slowed blue Meranth.

The slowed juveniles gave Yurnero time to recover. Luckily, the healing ward was not destroyed so the bruises and cuts he received are healing.

"My thanks." Yurnero called to Rylai. To the juveniles, he called out "May I cut in?" and he performed his Omnislash.

Receiving one hit from Yurnero's Omnislash made the juveniles panic and escape to the water.

"Bah! What a waste!" Yurnero said as he watched the water where the juveniles dived and never resurfaced, letting his Omnislash end prematurely. "I could have finished all of them!"

_Wow! Those skills were so cool! _Rylai thought as she watched Yurnero with awe. She approached Yurnero and told him her thoughts.

"My thanks." was all the humble Yurnero said.

The few people who hid and watched the fight surrounded Rylai and Yurnero, and thanked and praised them for driving the juveniles away. But most of the praise are for Yurnero.

"By jove! That was such a spectacular fight!" approached a top hat-wearing, old gentleman as he adjusted is monocle. "Although I condone violence, you're an exception, young lad."

"Uur. At least all that destructive power is used on those blasted fishes!" said another old gentleman. "And good grief! Even your wounds are healing! Well, not all of them." He added as the healing ward expires. "But oh! You never hesitated to continue fighting. I say you're invincible!"

"Oh yes he is!" inserted Rylai. She turned to face Yurnero with a beaming smile and sparkling eyes. "For he's called the Juggernaut!"

* * *

"What was that about back there?" Yurnero asked Rylai as they left Augury and traveled on a road during the late afternoon.

"About what?" asked Rylai.

"Calling me the 'Juggernaut'?"

Back at the Augury docks, after Rylai announced that Yurnero is the 'Juggernaut', the people surrounding them looked at Yurnero with awe. Yurnero never said anything but kept his silence.

The board of trustees thanked the two heroes who saved Augury and gave them two hundred gold as a reward. Since all ships are unfit for travel, the two decided to travel south where another major shipping yard can be found. United with their couriers, Yurnero's wounds are fully healed, and bought some provisions with them using the reward money, the two left Augury.

Back at the present, Rylai smiled at Yurnero. "Did you see their faces when I said you're called the Juggernaut? It's just like what I really imagined! Ooh! You're going to be famous and enemies will fear you just like the Axe!"

'Who is this Axe?"

"Oh, he's a famous one-man army Oglodi. But we're not talking about him, we're talking about you!"

"What made you think I must bear the title 'Juggernaut'?"

With her fingers, Rylai started to count the reasons. "One: you have amazing and cool fighting style; Two: you told me that one of your skills makes you immune to magic; Three: you have a healing ward; Four: you told me that your sword technique is called 'Muteki', meaning 'Invincible'; and last: when someone mentioned 'destructive power' and 'invincible', I remembered that there's a word that has that meaning. And that word is 'juggernaut'. Therefore, you're Yurnero the Juggernaut!"

"... Juggernaut. I have never heard of that word before."

"Now you do. And it's your title, too!" Rylai giggled then gave Yurnero a beaming smile. "I say Juggernaut suits you, Yurnero. If you like, I'll start calling you Juggernaut from now on so you'll get used to it."

"Mm. Suit yourself." Yurnero was thinking about the word Juggernaut, a word meaning invincible and destructive. He admits to himself, he likes the sound of it.

As they continued to walk, Yurnero the Juggernaut and Rylai the Crystal Maiden were not aware that their adventure is just starting.

* * *

_Author's Note/s: Need to take a break from writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Reader!_


End file.
